


He's Mine.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey, Domestic Gallavich, Gallavich, Jealous Ian, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless, Some dirty talking, Top Ian, shameless us, some dirty talk, sophia's teacher is a weirdo, they have a daughter named sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey are married and have a daughter named Sophia.Sophia's teacher makes a move on Mickey.Ian doesn't like that. ;-)





	He's Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Mickey walked into the school as it emptied out, smiling at the kids who accidentally ran into him. His daughter always waited in the classroom cause she hated walking by herself.   
Ian was usually at work when school let out but Mickey had no problem picking up Sophia. He loved spending time with her one-on-one no matter how short it was or what they were doing.

"There's my little girl." Mickey spoke, kneeling down.  
He opened his arms and laughed as she squealed and ran into his arms.

"Hi there Mr. Milkovich."

Mickey stood up as his daughter clung to his leg. "Please call me Mickey."  
He shook her teachers hand.

"Well nice to see you again Mickey." Mr. Walters said, "How are you doing?"

"Doing great." Mickey replied, "How's Sophia doing?"

"She's a delight to have in class. Full of energy and compassion for everyone around her."

"She gets that from Ian." Mickey laughed.

"Ian is?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Her father. My husband."

Mr. Walters shook his head, "Silly me. I try to keep up with so many parents around here."

"Daddy I want to go home." Sophia said, tugging on his shirt.

"Okay sweetheart lets go. Have a good weekend Mr. Walters." 

He grabbed Sophia's hand and the two turned to walk out to their car. It was a Friday which meant both Ian and Mickey would be home to spend time with their daughter. 

"Have a good day?" Mickey asked, opening the car so she could climb in.

"A good one!" She squealed.

Mickey hooked her into her car seat, "You can tell me and your dad all about it once we get home okay?"

She nodded, "Okay!"

He smiled at her and closed the door.

"Mickey?"

Mickey about jumped out of his skin. 

He turned to see Mr. Walters looking at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"This might be out of line to say-" He began.

"Then don't say it." Mickey interrupted, "Now sorry to be rude but I'd like to get home to start dinner." 

"Let me help."

"Excuse me? You are not coming to my house. Are you out of your mind?"

"I've had a thing for you for a few months now." Mr. Walters spoke.

"Okay this is disgusting and awkward so I'm going to go home with my daughter to my husband and pretend that you don't exist." 

He walked to the drivers side of the car and opened his door.

"Mickey."

Mickey just flipped him off and slid into his car. He locked the doors and sped off just leave Mr. Walters behind. He slowed down once the school was out of view.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"No you're not! You're my daddy and I know you. You're doing that thing with your eyebrows when you're mad or sad." 

The fact his daughter knew him so well touched his heart. 

"I promise Sophia I'm not mad or sad." 

"Good." She replied, "I love you."

"I love you more." 

"I love you most." 

He smiled at her in the mirror and she was grinning at him. She had Ian's grin, but Mickeys eyes. Her hair was a mixture between a brown and almost a red. They got lucky with   
that.

 

"Honey I'm home!" 

"Daddy!" Sophia squealed.

She hopped off the couch and ran into front porch where Ian was kicking off his shoes. 

Mickey watched from the kitchen as Ian swept her up and spun her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Good! How's one of my favorite daddies?" 

Mickey grinned and went back to working on the food.

"He'll be better once he sees your other daddy." 

He placed her on the floor and she ran straight into the kitchen with Ian right on her heels.

"There's the love of my life."

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully but spun from the stove to kiss his husband, "There's my carrot top."

Ian grinned and pinched his cheek, "Fuck you." 

"Daddy Ian?"

He looked over at Sophia who was sitting at the table swinging her legs, "Yes darling?"

"Mr. Walters made Daddy Mickey mad." She said.

Mickey groaned silently. He didn't think that she heard him. That made him want to go back to the school and beat the shit out of him.

"What? Why? Mickey what did he say?"

Mickey lowered his voice, "I'll tell you when she's in bed."

"He wanted to come help make dinner but daddy Mickey said no. He said he had a thing for him."

Mickey felt Ian's hand tighten around his waist. 

"How nice of Mr. Walters." Ian spoke in a dark tone.

"Not in front of Sophia." Mickey whispered. 

Ian kissed his temple before walking over to the table and taking the chair beside Sophia, "Are you sure you heard him right?"

Sophia nodded, "I did."

"I'm sure Mr. Walters was just being friendly." Ian spoke.

"Dinner is ready!" Mickey basically shouted. He just needed the conversation to go another direction.

 

For a while Ian ignored what their young daughter informed him of and just enjoyed being with the two loves of his life.

"How is school going?" Ian asked, biting into his chicken.

"Good Daddy! My friend Jack is the best."

"Jack huh?" Mickey asked, "Is he cute?" 

Sophia shook her head, "Ew no. Cooties."

Ian and Mickey both laughed. Relieved that their child has no interest in boys. 

 

After dinner they gave her a bath, watched her brush her teeth and sat in her room while she prayed. They didn't know where she picked it up, but they loved listening to her.

"Want one of us to read you a story?" Ian asked.

"Tired." She yawned, "I love you and I'll see you both in the morning." 

They leaned down and gave her a kiss on each cheek before telling her they loved her. 

Mickey cut off her light and shut the door behind him. Ian had already disappeared into the kitchen. Mickey knew he was doing the dishes. He always did when he was irritated.   
Knowing he had to face it, Mickey walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

Ian looked over his shoulder at him, "Nope!" 

Mickey sighed, "Ian don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything."

Ian cut the water off and dried his hands before turning around, "I know you didn't Mick. I'm not mad at you." 

"What are you mad about?"

"I'm mad that prick said what he said and Sophia heard him. No she doesn't understand what he meant, but he didn't even think about her being there. He just opened his fucking mouth." 

Mickey walked over and placed his hand on Ian's face, "I love you Ian. I love our life together. We have been together for years now and we have a beautiful little girl. I wouldn't change anything about it. That prick is just a sad lonely jerkoff."

Ian smiled and placed his hand over Mickey's, "I'm taking Monday off and I'm coming with you to pick up Sophia."

Mickey grinned, "I love myself a jealous gingersnap."

Ian laughed and pinned Mickey up against the sink. He nuzzled his face into Mickeys neck and placed soft kisses on his skin causing Mickey to shiver.

"Don't get yourself in trouble firecrotch." Mickey whispered, tangling his fingers into Ian's hair.

"Never." Ian whispered against his skin, "Now come on lets get to the bedroom." 

 

They spent their weekend watching movies with Sophia, ordering whatever food she craved and stuffed themselves with candy and whatever sweets. By the time Monday came around and they were on their way to pick Sophia up, Ian was on edge.

"I think you had too much candy." Mickey spoke.

Ian grinned, "I'm fine Mick don't worry."

They walked through the halls as other kids ran out to their parents. 

"Daddy Ian you're here!"

Sophia ran right to Ian who swept her up in his arms.

"Hello there." Mr. Walters spoke, "You must be Ian. Nice to see you."

"Yeah okay. Lets go Mickey." 

The two turned and walked out as Sophia rambled on about her day. Mickey knew that Ian wasn't just going to go home. He was probably going to turn around and walk back to that classroom.

After Sophia was safely buckled in Ian turned back to stare at the school, "Stand here with her. I'll be right back."

"Don't you dare hurt him." Mickey scolded, "I don't feel like bringing our child to jail to visit her father." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to touch him." 

"Better not."

Ian kissed Mickeys forehead and walked back into the building. Mr. Walters was cleaning up some crayons that was scattered all over the floor.

"Mr. Walters?"

He looked up, "Oh Ian! How can I help you?" 

He put the crayons down and walked over to stand in front of Ian.

"You can help me by not ever going after Mickey again. Don't say that kind of shit in front of my daughter or ever." 

Ian could see the other man blushing.

"I was out of line and I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Know he was married? You're bullshitting me and I can see right through it. If I ever hear of you making a move on my husband ever again I'm going to make sure you're fired. Do you understand me?"

The other man nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry. Can I apologize to Mickey?"

"Don't call him that as if you know him. I'll tell him you said sorry." 

And with that Ian walked right back out of the building.

Mickey had the radio on and he was singing along with Sophia to a song that he had never heard. 

Mickey turned it down a bit, "Everything okay?"

Ian smiled at him then back at Sophia, "Everything is great. Now lets go home."

 

"Fuck that old prick." Ian groaned, hips slamming against Mickeys.

Mickey moaned and put his face into his pillow.

"Don't." Ian panted, "Let me hear your moans." 

Mickey slowly turned his head so Ian could hear the moans that were pouring out of his mouth.

Ian's nails were digging into Mickeys hips as he continued to fuck into the other boy, "Shit. He'll never get to fuck you like this. He'll never get to touch you like this. He'll never get to hear those pretty moans escape those pretty lips." 

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried.

Ian was hitting his prostate dead on now after fifteen minutes of purposely avoiding it. 

"He'll never feel you clench around his cock." Ian continued, his orgasm right on the edge of hitting him.

"Keep fucking me!" Mickey moaned, nails digging into the sheets. 

They were lucky that Fiona and Debbie had swung by earlier to pick up Sophia. She was going to spend the night with them seeing as there was no school the next day.

"Didn't plan on stopping." Ian moaned, "Good fucking God!" 

Mickey let out a loud scream as his orgasm hit him. His thighs were shaking as he came all over their bed, "Son of a bitch."

Ian closed his eyes and fucked into him four more times before cumming inside the other boy. His thrusts slowed down as his dick softened in the other boy.   
He slowly pulled out. 

Mickey plopped to his stomach. Ian crawled up and plopped down on his back.

"He's never going to fuck you like that." Ian panted.

Mickey rolled his eyes but rolled under Ian's arm to be closer to the boy.

"I love you and our life so much." Ian spoke, lips at Mickeys sweaty forehead, "Anyone ever tries to get to you or Sophia I'm going to strangle them dead." 

Mickey chuckled and turned his head up to look at Ian who was already looking at him.

"I love myself a jealous gingersnap." Mickey said, grinning.

"Shut up and get some sleep asshole." 

Mickey laughed and snuggled closer, "See you in a few hours when you wake me up by sucking my dick." 

"Oh fuck off!" Ian laughed, "But yeah, I'll see you in a few hours."


End file.
